


Objects Of Our Love

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Shopping, these four are basically those really friendly married couples to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma try their hand at picking out gifts for their husbands, while Fitz helps Grant shop for Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects Of Our Love

“Oh my God, why is Ward _so_ hard to shop for?” Skye complained to her friend, elevating her voice to be heard over the hundred other people on the street.

“Skye, I’m sure you’ll find something. You know him the best, after all,” Jemma consoled, taking her arm, partly to avoid being crushed by a wall of people.

“Yeah, but that’s not helpful when he has barely any interests! I mean, he reads, but I wouldn’t know where to start looking in terms of like, literature. I feel like I should just push a hobby on him so gift-giving is easier.”

Jemma gave her a stern look.

“I know, too far. At least your husband has interests, like a normal person. I can’t believe you found that monkey tie. That’s amazing.”

“Yes. Although, I’m almost hesitant,” she added, glancing at the bag swinging from the crook of her elbow. “I feel like he may never take it off.”

Skye laughed hard enough to get some odd looks from passers by.

They kept walking, surrounded by the glittering Christmas decorations and people wrapped up in scarves and hats. Jemma tugged on Skye’s sleeve as they passed a small bookshop.

“Simmons, I’m just gonna get lost in there,” she Skye said with doubt.

“Well, you have me here. Come on, maybe we’ll find something. You never know.”

Skye nodded begrudgingly and allowed herself to be pulled indoors. The little store smelled musty and comfortable, almost warm.

“Wow,” Skye breathed, inhaling the air. “No wonder Ward keeps asking me to smell his books.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows in an appreciative expression and wondered further off between the shelves. Skye decided to let her instincts guide her and took a turn into a different section.

Walking down half the aisle, she stopped in front of a display that held countless books about dogs. Cute little canine faces stared out at her, like they were telling her she was in the right place.

Without further ado, she started perusing the selection. There were photography books of dogs hanging out of car windows, guides to dog ownership, stories of the incredible acts of much-loved pets and a range of fiction to choose from. She picked up a brightly coloured book and flipped it over. The back cover boasted of a collection of stories and memoirs all about dogs. Flicking through the pages quickly, she made her decision.

Walking through the store, she finally found Jemma in the science section. She held up her find. “Ward should be able to find something he likes in here, right? He loves dogs.”

Jemma took the copy from her and opened it, reading a small sample. “This is a great choice, Skye! I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“Thanks, Jem,” she said joyfully. “But I just don’t feel like it’s enough.”

“We still have an hour before we meet Ward and Fitz, so we can keep looking.”

Skye approached the counter to purchase her gift, but stopped just short, a table of beautifully bound notebooks catching her eye. One of the things that had surprised her about her husband was that he was secretly quite the writer. He’d only let her know after they’d been together for some time, and while she’d never pried into his writings, she enjoyed his commitment to it. He’d told her that it was a good way to clear his head. He usually kept anything he was working on stored on his laptop, but she thought that a notebook and a nice pen would add an old-world touch to it that she knew he was bound to like.

Picking up a smooth black journal and a sleek looking pen, she headed for the counter once more.

She met Jemma near the storefront, holding the neatly wrapped package.

“Where to now?” Jemma asked.

“Actually, I’ve got everything I need. Let’s go get coffee.”

“Oh, alright then,” she agreed, somewhat confused by Skye’s change of heart.

They stepped back out onto the pavement and made their way to the café on the corner, Skye with a slight bounce in her step. 

*** Meanwhile ***

“God, it’s bright in here,” Ward stated, squinting slightly at the light reflecting off the white surfaces.

“I imagine it’s so that people can see their reflections accurately,” Fitz replied.

“Or, y’know, just blind people.”

Fitz nodded in agreement as they made their way to the nearest counter. Ward picked up a long, thin box and looked at it closely, thoroughly confused.

“What is ‘Naked’ and am I right in assuming that it would make my wife look hot?” Ward asked no one in particular.

“It’s an eye shadow palette,” Fitz responded almost immediately. “And yes, I think those shades would compliment Skye’s skin tone very nicely.”

Ward looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “How do you know so much about this?”

“Uh, Jemma has an interest in this sort of… thing.”

“Okay then…” Ward decided not to press any further. He also decided that Fitz was probably right and made his purchase before re-joining his friend.

“What are you getting Simmons?” Ward asked, feeling a bit awkward with the obvious cosmetics bag he was now carrying.

“Oh, I already took care of that. I custom-made and ordered some tea.”

“That’s… very British of you.”

Fitz shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You and Simmons put Skye and I to shame, you know.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. You two are inseparable,” Fitz told him, patting him on the shoulder.

Ward rolled his eyes to himself, not making any comment.

Fitz checked his watch and announced that it was time to go. They weaved their way through the crowds to the base of the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza. Ward shoved his bag in his coat in attempt to hide it from his wife as she approached.

“Hey babe,” Skye greeted him, pecking him on the lips. Jemma gave Fitz a kiss on the cheek next to them.

“Did you two have fun?” Jemma asked them.

“You could say that,” Ward said, visibly adjusting his coat.

“Fitz, you have something in your hair,” Jemma told him, trying to brush it out. “Oh! It’s snow. How nice!”

All four of them looked up to the cloudy sky, and sure enough, tiny white flecks were drifting down towards them.

“We should probably get going, then,” Skye suggested.

They all agreed. Fitz and Simmons linking arms and Ward wrapping an arm around Skye’s waist, they made their way to the car, satisfied.


End file.
